Fragile Trunks X Mai Short Oneshot i
by Lavend3r
Summary: Mai finally reflects on how she feels about Trunks's pointless battles.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello! :D"

"I haven't made a proper story post in quite some time, and I thought that now would be a great time to do so. The holidays are approaching, people are in high spirits. This is the perfect setting for a little bit of romance . This short story is a simply a one off based of two wonderful characters from Dragon Ball Super. Im very much aware of the criticism that Im Leaving myself open to, and thats completely fine! Everyone is free to agree or disagree. Perhaps this isn't one of your ships, or perhaps my writing isn't favorable. This is all simply for fun."

"Now, as the title does say- this is indeed a TruMai (Trunks X Mai) short story. And no, they will not be the Trunks and Mai from the current timeline. This story takes place within the events of the Goku black saga. Future Trunks and Mai have been fighting against Goku Black and Zamasu for a little while now. This is before Trunks had decided to fix and use his Time machine, meaning that Trunks and Mai are the only people on earth that are trying to fight against these poeerful entities. "

"Perhaps this could shine a bit more light on their relationship, who knows. This is all purely entertainment."

"Also, Major love for my good friend from amino, Mai whom helped and inspired me to write this short story. I honestly appreciate them very much!"

"Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me!"

Sincerely,

Lav.

The louder the attacks grew, the harder it was the plan the next response.

Trunks had gotten himself hurt again. His excuses grew further and further more towards desperation, either he had been low on energy, having not eaten any food, or he had gotten really close to beating one, before he was disturbed and interupted by the other. But one thing was clear- to both Mai and himself. He simply wasn't ready. She knew he couldn't tell him this, and she knew that he would never admit it to himself. But as they progressed, the message would grow clearer. And at this rate, Trunks would only recognize and acknowledge this when it was too late. This was something she dreaded. She couldn't bare to lose Trunks. Trunks was their only hope- her only hope. But without a safe place to train, and improve...

"I had It...I promise you, I had it.."

Mai gasped, a cold shiver darting from her spine to her neck. She had almost forgotten. He had been so silent, and unresponsive up to this point. She had even started to prepare a meal- a small flame lit over a portable stove that she had found, luckily fueled with gas, and in working condition. Mai had dropped a spoon full of the canned beef, as the rats within the abandoned building were quick to partake in the free meal. Mai silently scolded herself- she knew how much she had needed to save such scarce amounts of food. She blamed herself for being so foolish, clumsy and unprepared. Mai simply stayed silent, as her gasp echoed throughout the hollow walls. A few drops of water could be heard- dripping from a rusted drainage pipe above. Perhaps it was rain water, collected on the roof of the building. Rain had been a blessing recently- they wouldn't have to worry about water for a short while. Mai rolled her sleeves, dimming the flame a bit, as she stirred into the small pan with her spoon. She didn't respond to Trunks, mainly because she didn't know how. Her emotions would often well uncontrollably towards him, it was unexplainable. Here he was, being as ignorant and egotistic as he possibly could have been, throwing himself into harms way to prove what point? He was proving nothing. Each and every exchange would end with him closer and closer to his end. She was convinced that the only reason that they kept him alive was for fun. He was entertaining them, that was it. He wasn't coming any closer to stopping them.

"D-Did you hear me?...I said I was close..I almost had it this time.."

Mai felt her heartbeat increase, thumping like a Cherokee drum. His voice was raspy as per usual, but it was barely audible. It sounded weak and damaged, like someone had crushed his voice with the heaviest object possible. Mai held a hand over her mouth, shaking her head. She couldn't stop herself from getting so emotional, now. A few warm tears spilled down her face, drenching her small, fingerless gloves. She shook her head frantically, inhaling softly to attempt to stiffen her quivering shoulders. Trunks had his left eye batted, since he was still very much in pain from the ordeal that took place only hours before. He was suprised to have made it this time. Mai clenched the pan that was over the hot plate, and placed it on the floor. He slowly pushed the pan towards the boy, the hot steam rising from the freshly cooked beef. Trunks arched his neck, and stared down that the steaming platter. They rested like this for what seemed like eternity. It was silent, and cold. The dripping from the drainage pipe seemed to grow louder with each drop.

Drip

Drip

Drip

"Aren't you going to eat too.."He started, pushing the pan towards the other companion. Mai sat silent, her head tilted to the ground. Her bangs masked her face, and it was dark. He could barely see her. Trunks coughed, holding his hand over his shoulder as he shifted closer to her. He pushed the pan towards her knee, lightly tapping her cargo pants. "Hey- you didn't answer me, are you going to eat-" Trunks fell silent, and his eyes widned softly. From the small ray of moonlight that peaked from a nearby window, he could see the small drops of tears plip agaisnt her jeans. Trunks blinked, his eye now open wide, regardless of it being lightly swollen from battle. Trunks mustered the strength to sit up completely, as he leaned forward to embrace her- but he was stopped in his tracks by her unassuring shove, which pressed him back into his seated position. "Wha- mai. Tell me whats wrong? Whats the matter with you-" he hushed, as she lifted her head, her reddned eyes staring directly into his. Seeing her like this was heartbreaking. Even worse, he wasn't clear on the cause of her downpour, proving that he was slightly oblivious. "How many times, Trunks. How many times are you going to throw yourself out there?" She asked, his voice quivering.

"Mai- what do you mean-"

"You know what I mean, Trunks!"

"I do, but I don't understand-"

"Do I have to really repeat myself!? Huh! You worry me sick! You go missing for days, and whenever I find you, you're unconscious or half way dead!"

Trunks didn't really know how to respond. This was a first from her, she had never gotten so upset over something before. Hell, he had seen her cry and wail over losing earth to these monsters, yet the way she screamed- the way she cried- nothing he had seen from her compared to this. Trunk's glazed pupils quivered, as he held his mouth slightly agape at her remark. He swallowed, reaching over to her with a light groan, and putting his hand on her shoulder. He didn't have much to say. He couldn't bring himself to find an excuse. They were both well aware of the direction he was headed in. He would grow stronger after every battle, but no matter how strong he returned, they would return way stronger. He couldn't rely on a simple hereditary boost to close the gap in power between them, but he was so desperate at this point. He wanted to save the world, and he wanted to save her.

"How long, Trunks.."

[C]"Wha-what?" He asked, his hand slowly gliding off her shoulder. She shrugged his hand away, crossing her arms over her chest. She sniffled, and brought her attention to him once again.

"How long until you die, Trunks.."

Almost on cue, thunder roared after her last Remark. The rain began to pour immediately, as there was no build up to the heavier push of rain. It started heavy, it ended heavy, and it stayed just as heavy. Trunks titled his head towards the floor, shaking his head. "Im not dying- Im not leaving anytime soon.."he spoke softly, tilting his head towards her again. "Soon enough, we'll find help. I promise.."he added. Mai stood up, dropping Trunks's hand in the process. "Of course- soon. Soon. Soon. You tell me the same thing Trunks, without any results." She lashed out, shaking her head in denial once more. Trunks grunted and pushed himself from the floor with his hand, matching her stance. She was shorter than him. He was so close; He could see the indents and stitches of her green beanie. "What do you mean? Do you hear yourself right now?" He asked her, reaching forwards. "Yes. I do. I can hear myself loud and clear. For someone as smart as you, Trunks, you're really oblivious. Do you know that? Huh? You're just as careless and self centered as your father-"

"What are trying to say, huh? Where is this leading to? Standing here and arguing with me doesn't get us anywhere-"

"Us.."

Trunks raised a brow, shaking his head. "What? What do you mean, "us"..." He asked, his expression shiftedm into confusion. "What do you think I mean, Trunks? You talk about us when-" she fell silent, holding her arms to her shoulder. Still, he didn't understand what she meant. Maybe it was because his head was pounding, or because he couldn't even remember his name ten minutes ago. Or maybe because she was right. Trunks tried to find a counter argument, but he didn't muster up anything. He simply stood there in silence, as she ranted on. "You talk about us, Trunks, when you don't even consider how the other half feels. Do you even know what goes through my mind when you disappear every two weeks? Huh? Does your eagerness to fight blindly overshadow the fact that I obviously care about you?!" That was it. She had finally said it, and she had immediately regretted it. She felt as if she was pressuring him now, or as if she was being self entitled, and expected Trunks to entitle himself to her completely. But no, she was right. She couldn't convince herself out of that. Trunks had nothing to say. He simply stood there as she cried, unable to process the entirety of this argument. He felt awful for never considering how she felt. Perhaps, it was due to him being without people like her for so long, that he had forgotten the feeling of appreciation, acknowledgement, and love.

"Im sorry Trunks...I shouldn't have said that. But part of me can't comprehend what this would be like...what I would be like without you here. I don't understand how you can go out there with no precautions and do the same thing over and over.."She wiped her eyes, her shoulders quivering again. Trunks stepped forward, walking with a small limp ftom his earlier battle damage. He stared at her, cupping her cheek with his hand. He strummed his thumb under her left eye, lifting her head so she could face him. Her tears slipped away with ease when he wiped them, staring at her with his bright, open eyes. "I understand. Don't apologize for being truthful have been stressful bottling that up." He pressed his forehead against hers, breaking the trance of a gaze that the two of them exchanged. Trunks strummed his hand over the back of her head, tugging at her long, raven black strands of hair. He batted his eyes, kissing the top of her head as he held her there, in reassuring manner- to remind her that he did think of her. He just needed better control of his emotions, and to learn to understand them. They were the same in a way. They were both very fragile.

Trunks pulled away from the hug, staring down at the girl whilst holding her hand. He pressed them to his chest, which slightly suprised the girl. Though she stared back up at him, her face warming up like hot lava. If it weren't for his assuring and trance like gaze, she would have looked away by now. But she was so attracted to his eyes- his perfect blue orbs. His eyes alone shined brighter than anything else in the world. Perhaps, his eyes were a metaphorical symbol of his burning desire to save his home, or the burning effect of his pride. The two of them kept staring for what felt like eternity, until Trunks spoke up. "Hey, Mai.."he stated, nudging her shoulder. Mai shook her head and blinked, dropping her hands from his, and wrapping a hand around her forearm, that she shyly held to her side. "Lets eat before our food gets cold. You went a great distance to make sure it was nice and warm for me, but I think I'd rather share it with you.."Trunks tucked his hand behind his head, batting his eyes and sporting a toothy grin. He too, was blushing madly. She smiled softly, tilting her head down to mask her own reoccurring blush. "Oh- a-are you sure? I made it for you..."she added. Trunks nodded, scratching the back of his head to help ease his focus. "Why- of course. We both need eat just as much as we can.."he retorted. He was right. Over time, Trunks had gotten slimmer- skinny almost, as he had lost muscle mass from not eating as much as he needed to. This made Mai smile- small gestures like this showed that the sometimes arrogant son of a saiyan was very considerate- at times. "Cmon..before the rats get to it before we do.."

It didn't take much convincing after that. The two of them sat against the cold stone wall, placing the pan between the two of them. They had agreed to eat the same amount, but Trunks couldn't help but give her a bit more than what they had promised. As time went on, the two of them spoke, before their bodies grew tired, and their eyes began to flutter. The rested their head against eachother, as the fell asleep, the worries of the outside world fading away.

The End


End file.
